A Walk on the Wild Side
is the fourth episode of the third season of The Originals and the fourty-eighth episode of the series overall. Summary THE STRIX '– In order to uncover what his old acquaintance Tristan is really up to in New Orleans, Elijah considers attending a gala thrown by a mysterious group of ancient vampires known as the Strix, while Hayley invites herself to attend with him. There, Marcel is approached with an enticing offer made by a mysterious woman named Aya, but he quickly realizes that things are not always what they seem. Elsewhere, when a vital component of Lucien’s plan goes missing, he and Klaus form a tentative alliance in order to find it. Freya also appears. Plot }} Cast Main Cast *Joseph Morgan as Niklaus Mikaelson *Daniel Gillies as Elijah Mikaelson *Phoebe Tonkin as Hayley Marshall-Kenner *Charles Michael Davis as Marcel Gerard *Leah Pipes as Camille O'Connell (credit only) *Danielle Campbell as Davina Claire (credit only) *Yusuf Gatewood as Vincent Griffith (credit only) *Riley Voelkel as Freya Mikaelson Recurring Cast *Andrew Lees as Lucien Castle *Oliver Ackland as Tristan de Martel *Tracy Ifeachor as Aya Guest Cast *TBA as Mohinder Trivia * This episode marks the first appearance of Mohinder. * Unless Aurora appears in this episode, this will be the first episode since ''Ashes to Ashes to not feature every member of The Trinity. Continuity Behind the Scenes Cultural References *A Walk on the Wild Side' is a 1956 novel by Nelson Algren, most often quoted as the source for Algren's "three rules of life": "Never play cards with a man called Doc. Never eat at a place called Mom's. Never sleep with a woman whose troubles are worse than your own." *"Walk on the Wild Side" is a drama movie released in 1962. It is based on the 1956 novel by Nelson Algren. Quotes |-|Promo= :'Tristan (to'' Marcel'): "It's an invitation. Join us." :Hayley: "What exactly....am I walking into tonight?" :Elijah: "Only the most dangerous, influential, congregation of vampires the world has ever known." :Hayley: "What's wrong?" :Elijah: "This isn't a party. It's a initiation." |-|Trailer= :Tristan '''(to Marcel): "If you feel you'd be a worthy addition to our rank, join us." :Hayley: "What exactly....am I walking into tonight?" :Elijah: "We're going to the most dangerous, influential, congregation of vampires the world has ever known." :Aya' (to 'Marcel): "We're at the top of the food chain and we take what we want." :Hayley: "Elijah, what's wrong?" :Elijah: "This isn't a party. It's a initiation." |-|Sneak Peak #1= : [[Niklaus Mikaelson|'''Klaus]]: "What are you doing here?" : Freya: "I live here?" : Klaus: "Yes obviously, I just hadn't realized that you were back from wherever it is you go to when you leave. Perhaps I was thrown off by the lack of strange gentlemen callers pursuing the contents of my refrigerator this morning." : Freya: "Your concern for my whereabouts.... is touching." : Klaus: "I simply want to know who is here at any given moment, I hardly think that's too much to ask." : Hayley: "Well, as long as we're taking attendance....." : Klaus: "Oh good, it's my not so loving elder brother and my former one night stand. What a nice normal family gathering." : Hayley: "Charming. Elijah was just catching me up on how you have no clue on which one of your long lost buddies you can trust and which one is trying to kill you." : Klaus: "Well clearly what the situation needs is more opinions. ''(To 'Elijah):'' I assume you told her about the bloody prophecy."'' : '''Elijah: "I was just getting to that." : Hayley: Now would be good. : Klaus: "Well it appears that my old mate Lucien has a genuine seer and in a effort to prove his good intentions, he got her to show us some rather dire visions of future doom. It's grim stuff really, not for the faint of heart." : Hayley: "Whose doom are we talking about? Because if it's yours, I think we're all okay with it." : Klaus: "Well sadly, we're all on the chopping block. But chin up, this witch claims her visions are constantly evolving so you may just get your wish." Multimedia Soundtrack Videos The Originals 3x04 Promo "A Walk on the Wild Side" (HD) The Originals A Walk on the Wild Side Trailer The CW The Originals 3x04 "A Walk on the Wild Side" Sneak Peek 1 (sub ita) Pictures |-|Promotional= TO3x04pic1.jpg TO3x04pic2.jpg Tristan1.jpg The-originals-season-3-photos-11.jpg The-originals-season-3-photos-31.jpg The-originals-season-3-photos-5.jpg |-|Screencaps= |-|Behind the scenes= Daniel & Phoebe.jpg Joseph&Daniel.jpg Joseph&Daniel-2.jpg References See also Category:The Originals Episode Guide Category:Upcoming Episodes Category:The Originals Season Three